


All and None are True

by ConvictorKaruma



Series: Bastarddome Drabbles (RP drabbles) [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Addiction, Death, Gen, Injections, Overdose, Suicide mention, amnestics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictorKaruma/pseuds/ConvictorKaruma
Summary: What happened to O5-12 "The Physician"? O5-11 "The Father of Lies" isn't sure, really. So many options. The Physician was found dead in his lab. The Father of Life was impassive. The Father of Lies was saddened. Everything else? That's for her to know. Maybe.





	All and None are True

The Father of Lies was impassive when the news was broken. The Physician was dead in his lab. It wasn’t exactly unexpected, the guy had been on a downward spiral for _years_ , but none of them made much of an effort to stop it, because they _needed_ his contributions, and he was just testing them on himself, anyway, just testing efficacy. Until he wasn’t. Perhaps she was saddened they hadn’t stopped it, perhaps she was remorseful they lost him, or at least his contributions, to oversight. Morality is subjective. Means justified. It was necessary, and so they allowed it to continue. His legacy would continue, and his work would transfer to Secrecy, since she was the one closest to his main department.

No, The Liar was saddened, he hadn’t been a bad person. He had been decent to be around, and a good worker. She worked with him on occasion, when their domains overlapped, as they did sometimes. Or maybe they never spoke at all, maybe it was done through notes, he was never unkind through notes. No, they worked closely together, to rewrite memories, instead of only erasing them. Secrecy was around, Secrecy was always around. Any choice, she was there. Any choice, he was not unkind, simply eccentric.

When his fine motor control started to go, they should have stopped him. He was ousted before this. The Physician was in pristine health when he was found dead, murdered with his own drugs. When his speech degraded, they should have stopped him. When his ideas became erratic, and disjointed, they should have stopped him. They kicked him out when his hands started shaking, when his voice started shaking, when he slurred his words, when he started his addiction, when it became uncontrolled, _when he stopped being an asset and became a liability_. This time came so much later than it should have.

He had a head start on getting out. He left before he was kicked. He wasn’t in the building when he was kicked. His lab was on site. His lab was already being approached when he was given the news. No matter what she thought, or said, or believed, one constant remained the same: he was found in his lab, he was dead. She knew which of his multiple choice pasts was true, of course she did, she was there for all of it. But she would never let the truth be clear, that wasn’t her job, and no one can know anything concrete about the Council, now can they?

The Liar leaned back against the wall, not sure what to make of it. They had an enemy, and they had ambushed him. The Physician was depressed and couldn’t find the will to live without his job and his life’s work. No, he simply miscalculated and injected a little too much, a little too fast, his tolerance hadn’t caught up. You cannot build a tolerance to amnestics. It was a coverup for something worse. He was found bleeding, and gutted. He was hanged. No, it was a quiet, uneventful death, age caught up with him. No, it was the build up over so long that got to him. The Physician was dead. The body was collected. Standard protocol.

Eleven looked around herself, no one knew the Council existed. No coverup beyond cremation would be needed. They would keep his plans in place, and find a replacement. She wouldn’t remember it anyway. She remembers everything. So many options, all are true. So many options, none are true. So many options, some are true. Only the Liar herself would know. She knew everything, nothing, some things, after all.


End file.
